The Sound of the Mountain
by Sevyn
Summary: Reflection can go a long way. Based off of Yasunari Kawabata's The Sound of the Mountain. Oneshot. Yaoi. Implied Mpreg. AU I guess.


_Would someone be so kind as to write a summary for me please?_

**TheDarkestWhiteRose.**

* * *

**Warning: There's no sex. Sorry. There's a slight description, but there is no actual sex. And there is some cursing and Sakura-bashing (but when is there not with me?) **

**Disclaimer: I ****do not own Naruto and I do not gain a profit from writing this or anything else I write.**

* * *

**The Sound of the Mountain (one-shot)**

As he looked out the window into the starry night's sky, a snore could be heard next to him. The nightly snoring tendency had left when they married, but had reappeared when they had turned fifty. After some years he had begun wanting to relieve himself of her and yearning for another. He wonders, at times like this, why he chose the pink-haired torture at all. Why had he done this to himself? Why---

Another snore chose to disrupt his train of thought. Pinching her nose had done wonders in the past, but was now as useless as trying to give a blind man directions. So now he just settles for kicking her out of the bed. A loud thump and a slight quiver of the furniture publicized she had hit the floor. As she awakes from her newfound spot sprawled out on the floor and crawls back into bed, she utters "Sasuke-kun," Sasuke shudders, not to her knowledge of course, "I have again fallen from the bed." She situates herself back under the covers. "I haven't the slightest clue what could be the matter with me." She scratches her mess of pink hair slightly. "This is becoming a most unwanted habit."

Sasuke continues to look out the window, and then suddenly mutters, "…Maybe you should go get a glass of water…" She looks at him. "Perhaps you are right." "…Then I'll get it for you." She smiles at him, it goes unnoticed. "Why thank you Sasuke-kun, that's very sweet of you." As he rose from the mattress, she swiftly grabbed his arm, halting him. "D-Don't forget to come back this time, S-Sasuke-kun." She watches as he hazily looks away and slowly slips from her fingertips.

He never did get that glass of water. Instead he had grabbed his coat, walking out the door still in navy blue sweat pants, black sneakers, and a black t-shirt. As he walked toward an unknown destination, his thoughts wandered toward a certain blonde whom he hadn't seen or heard from in years. In fact, he hadn't seen him since he was married off to Sakura when they were twenty-four. He missed him on his wedding day a great deal, still does in fact. It's been about thirty-seven years. Still not a soul has been able to replace the blonde in his heart and he had been foolish enough to believe it possible. He should have known the blonde was irreplaceable, especially by the likes of Sakura. She didn't have bright sparkling blue eyes that even the skies envy. She didn't have rosy pink full lips or perfect sun-kissed skin was sensitive to his touch and his alone. But further more, she didn't have a penis that always penetrated that special spot deep within his body, meeting every thrust.

Let's face it, the sex was great. Naruto could do no wrong when it came to the sheets. And Sasuke wasn't too bad at being seme either, though he preferred uke (save for the pains the next morning). Sakura and he, they never made love. They just fucked so he could revive his clan. And it wasn't even worth it. He sacrificed his happiness with the one he loved most in the world for revitalizing his clan. And he got his clan, but it was pointless. Naruto…Naruto was more valuable than any clan restoration. Naruto was…and still is his world, his heart, his everything. His beautiful smile still haunts the raven's dreams. He hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in a long time…hasn't really been feeling too good lately. Coughing up blood isn't exactly normal for a sixty-one year old, but Sasuke refused to see Tsunade-sama. He knew what it was, and he was no longer going to avoid it.

Apparently, his subconscious wasn't going to let him avoid it either for he was at a very special place. Here, on the Hokage Mountain, was where he had confessed his love to Naruto, and Naruto had returned it. They had their first kiss (that wasn't an accident), and had been inseparable ever since. Well, until Sasuke told Naruto he had to marry Sakura for the clan. Naruto was starting to look a little round back then and was constantly vomiting. He also had the strangest cravings and not to mention mood swings. Then one day, Naruto just up and disappeared. Sasuke had never found out what exactly was wrong with his beloved.(1)

Sasuke sat under a tree and tried to relax. He heard a slight rustling, then a whisper almost, the wind's sweet whisper. But then the sound stopped, and he was suddenly afraid. A chill passed over him, as if he had been notified that death was approaching. He wanted to question himself, calmly and deliberately, to ask whether it had been the sound of the wind, the sound of the sea, a sound in his ears, or even the sound of lost love. But he had heard no such sound, he was sure. He had heard the sound of the mountain.(2)

As a figure slowly approached him, Sasuke slowly slipped from conciousness and let his internal pain drift him into an eternal slumber. The last things he heard were the words, "I will always love you," while a tender touch carressed his face.

**END.**

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. If not, tell me what's wrong with it and I'll fix it then repost. You can even give suggestions. But if you read it, at least review. And if someone could write a summary for me, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. 

**TheDarkestWhiteRose.**

* * *

1. How more obvious can I make it that Naruto was pregnant? 

2. That was pretty much taken straight from the story "The Sound of the Mountain" by Yasunari Kawabata. Thank you so much for making such a beautifully depressing novel.


End file.
